


The Whole Package

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Ray is insecure after meeting Susan's ex-husband.





	The Whole Package

The team was gathered at the Dead Drop following a successful mission. After their customary toast, Will began to regale the team with talk of his days at Quantico. Finally, Susan chimed in, “You remember that guy who always got called on by Agent Banachek every day and seemed to basically pull answers out of thin air? I don’t know how he graduated. Wonder whatever happened to him?” 

“ Uh, That was me.” Ray answered.

“What? No. This guy had a more slender build and a nice wavy head of hair.” Susan replied.

“Me.” Ray insisted.

“No.” Susan turned to Will, “You know who I’m talking about, don’t you, Will? I think you told me he was your roommate?” 

“Yeah, that was Ray.” Will answered

“Really? Wow. Wait. If he was your roommate, why didn’t you ever introduce us?” 

Will shrugged, “You were dating Ben at the time so you spent all your spare time with him. Besides, every time I mentioned Ray, you called him a goof.”

Realization dawned on Susan’s face and she smiled, “Oh, yeah. I remember.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

A few weeks later, Susan was summoned to the FBI building in New York City to help the Counterterrorism Office determine if the man they had in custody was responsible for a series of mail bombs. After successfully getting the suspect to confess, Susan and Ray decided to go to his place to eat dinner. Before they even got out of the lobby, Susan heard someone call her name.

“Ben! What are you doing here?” Susan asked enthusiastically.

“I had to come for a meeting. See you’re still working the New York field office?”

“Pretty much.” Susan said, coyly. “Are still you working at the Attorney General’s office?”

“Yes, I am,” Ben said with a smile, “In fact, I just got a promotion last month.” 

“Congratulations!” Susan exclaimed. Suddenly, Ray let a not-so-subtle cough to remind Susan he was there. “Oh, my goodness. I’m sorry. Ray, this is my ex-husband, Ben Sampson. Ben, this is my boyfriend—“

“Special Agent Ray Prince,” Ray interrupted, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you,” Ray quickly sized Ben up as they shook hands. Dressed in an expensive suit, Ben Sampson was ruggedly handsome with blue eyes, a strong chin, and a winning smile. Not only that—he was tall! Ray couldn’t believe it. Normally, he was the tallest one in the room and Ben had at least two inches on him!

“Nice to meet you, Ray.” Ben said with a smile. Looking at Susan, he continued, “So, dating a fellow agent? Well you said you’d never date a lawyer again.” 

It didn’t take long for Ray to learn something else about Ben-- the man was great at small talk. Ray knew he was a good talker but Ben Sampson-- intelligent, articulate and charming—was a conversationalist. It didn’t take Ray long to decide—he didn’t like him. 

“Susan. I think we better go.” Ray said trying to get as far away from Ben as possible.

“Okay. Great seeing you, Ben.” Susan said smiling.

“You too. We should do lunch sometime”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

The car ride back to Ray’s place was unusually quiet. 

“Something wrong, Ray?” Susan asked when they went into apartment. ”You hardly said a word the whole ride here.”

“Oh, I’m great. Ray said, “We should do lunch sometime.” he continued sarcastically.

“Oh, my God. Are you jealous of Ben?” Susan asked clearly amused.

“Yeah, I am” Ray answered, sulking. “I don’t know. Meeting him just brought up something I’ve known for a while. I’m out of your league. Way out of it.” 

“Are you kidding me? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You got a lot going on.”

“Yeah, I’m handsome. So what? Sampson’s handsome, smart, and successful. He’s the whole package. Me, I’m just some doofus who’s good looking and great with a gun.”

Susan laughed. “Ben is not the whole package. Trust me. You have a leg up on him in multiple areas.”

“Yeah? How?”

“Okay,” Susan answered, counting down with her fingers, “You’re sweeter than he is, you’re funnier than he is. And at the end of the day, you’re a lot happier than he is.”

“Really?”

“Yes. What do you start talking about at the end of the day when we go out?”

“I don’t know. Work.”

“Yes but good stuff. You always have some great story about something that happened to you that day or something you hear. You know what Ben would do when he came home? He’d start complaining about what went wrong that day. Come on,” she continued, wrapping her arms around his neck, “don’t you think if Ben was the right guy for me, I’d still be with him?”

“I guess that is a good point,” Ray admitted. 

“That’s right. It is.” Susan said, kissing him, “So, why don’t you go and make me one of those amazing dinners of yours, which by the way, is another thing you have over Ben.”   
“I can do that.” Ray said smiling and the pair kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted us to meet Susan's ex-husband on the show. I think if there had been another season, we would've. I know it's a very brief appearance here because I didn't know what to do with him. I didn't want him to be involved in a mission so I came up with this. Hope you all enjoyed it, even though it is brief. 
> 
> The idea of Susan remembering Ray at Quantico without realizing it was him. Well, I just thought that'd be amusing.


End file.
